


Mr. Cook

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A follow up to my other fic Maggie





	Mr. Cook

I am thinking about doing a series of fics where different people learn of dom's past, what do people think?

Mr. Cook  
Dom walked on to keller after a long weekend away.  
Essie "someone looks like he's in a good mood"  
Dom "well why shouldn't I? I just spent the weekend with my beautiful husband and sheila in London"  
Essie "ok don't rub it in, some of us got stuck working the long weekend" dom just smiled and got on with his work. A bit later Hansen arrived on the ward giving a man in his late 50's a tour  
Hassen "here's we have the ward for our surgical patients"  
Man "this all looks very impressive, I think that you have sold me on giving a donation"  
Hassen "ah good we always need more funding, here comes two of the best surgeons we have. This is Mr. Levy and Mr. Copeland" sacha shooked the man's hand, he had heard the there was a potential investor coming for a tour. When the man turned and offered his hand to dom, dom surprised everyone by punching the man in the face and walking away.  
Hassen "mr. Cook I am so sorry about that, are you alright?"  
Cook "shit no, I will be making a complaint and if this is the kind of doctor you have working here then forget about my donation"  
Hassen "don't worry Mr. Copeland will be dealt with most harshly"  
Sacha followed dom up to the roof because he knew that this wasn't like dom at all.  
Sacha "dom what just happened?"  
Dom "I don't want to talk about it"  
Sacha "you can't go around punching people for no reason"  
Dom "he's lucky I didn't kill him"  
Sacha "what? Do you know him or something"  
Dom "yeah"  
Sacha "hassen is going to have a field day, you're job could be on the line" dom just ignored sacha and stared up at the sky with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Mr. Cook was here, not that he had used his real name when dom had met him. But dom was sure it was the same man, dom would never forget that face. Sacha just turned and went to speak with hassen hoping to save dom's career. As word got around the hospital no one could believe it, dom wasn't the kind of person who would ever be violent. Dom was clearing out his locker when lofty caught up with him.  
Lofty "dom I heard what happened"  
Dom "I bet, well I have been suspended until I go to a formal meeting where I most likely will be fired"  
Lofty "I just don't understand, I mean you hate violence so why did you hit him?"  
Dom "I just did"  
Lofty "but there must have been a good reason"  
Dom "just leave it alone"  
With that dom slipped his backpack on and walked out, knowing that his career was over. Lofty went back to work hoping in time dom would talk to him. Ange stopped lofty and asked "is dominic okay?"  
Lofty "I have no clue, he won't talk to me"  
Ange "have you ever seen him act like that before?"  
Lofty "no never, dom doesn't even kill spiders. So I can't believe dom would hit someone"  
Ange "that's what everyone keeps saying but unless dom apologizes for his actions, he's finished"  
Lofty "I'll talk to him tonight"  
Dom was sitting in Albies drinking stoch and thinking about everything that had happened with Mr. Cook or Gordon as dom had known him as. Hassen had said that if dom didn't explain his behavior and apologize then there was nothing hassen could do. Dom didn't really give a shit about his job or hassen, the thought of apologizing to Gordon made dom physically ill.  
It was around midnight when dom got back to his flat.  
Lofty "where have you been I been worried sick?"  
Dom "at Albies morning the end of my career"  
Lofty "look if you just apologize then-"  
Dom "don't even suggest I apologize to that bastard because it will never happen"  
Lofty "so what you're just going to throw everything you have worked so hard for away"  
Dom "looks like it"  
Lofty "this isn't you, you're not a violent person"  
Dom "look lofty I love you but you need to drop this, I did what I did and I will face the consequences. End of story"  
Lofty "fine but don't expect me to sit and watch you throw your life away." Lofty slammed the bedroom door as he went to bed.  
Hassen was sitting at his desk the next day when he heard a knock on his door.  
Hassen "come in"  
Women "hi, mr. Hassen?"  
Hanssen "yes, and you are?"  
Women "Maggie, I saw a article in the paper about Darren being suspended and I was hoping for a word"  
Hassen "if your referring to Mr. Copeland then there is nothing to discuss. I told him that unless he apologized for his actions then he will be fired"  
Maggie "Darren is the victim here"  
Hassen "I can assure you Mr. Copeland attacked Mr. Cook without provocation"  
Maggie "maybe but after what he did to Darren and me I don't blame Darren"  
Hassen "meaning?"  
Maggie "of course Darren didn't tell you, he was probably to ashamed"  
Hassen "then maybe you should enlighten me"  
Maggie "ok"

Dom was waiting for Mr. Hassen in pussels.  
Hassen "mr. Copeland"  
Dom "mr. Hassen I was surprised that you wanted to see me"  
Hassen "well a friend of yours informed me of your past relationship with Mr. Cook"  
Dom "it wasn't a relationship"  
Hassen "of course I did not mean to imply that it was. I just meant that now that I am aware of the situation, I will not be recommending to the board for your dismissal"  
Dom "will they have to know about my past"  
Hassen "no but it would help your case greatly"  
Dom "I just don't know if I can handle people knowing"  
Hassen "it's your choice but you have my full support"


End file.
